Brink of Madness
by supernaturaldh
Summary: In a last ditch effort to stop Sam from going after Lilith, Castiel decides to show the kid his future. A Limp Sam, Big Brother Dean Story. Winning Story - SNFA Round 20 Best Chick Flick Moment
1. Chapter 1

**The Brink of Madness**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**  
Summary: In a last ditch effort to stop Sam from going after Lilith, Castiel decides to show the kid his future.**

**Chapter One**

**Destiny**

Sam tumbled crazily from the bed, a mass of long arms and legs clamoring to escape his fate. He stumbled to his feet, and shuffled backwards. He almost fell into the wall of the motel room, his back pressed hard against the plaster as he struggled to get away. His face was drawn up, pain evident on his features as his incoherent eyes stared blankly forward. His long brown hair fell plastered to his forehead as sweat beaded quickly to his skin and rolled in little rivets down his opaque face. He didn't see anything, just a replay of the horrors that he had just witnessed. He stared vacantly forward, liquid hazel eyes looking wildly at nothing in particular as his body panted just for air.

No, No, No, No…his mind screamed at him as the reality of what he saw slammed against him. Huge tears welled against his eyelids and tumbled uncontrollably down his colorless cheeks. He whimpered. He could only see death and destruction. The fear took a hold and squeezed him tightly across his chest, his limbs beginning to shudder. His long legs buckled beneath his weight and he slumped downward, his butt thudding hard against the dirty brown carpet. He blinked incoherently at the scenes that continued to play over and over in his manic mind.

A key in the motel doorway signaled to Castiel that Dean had returned, and he momentarily questioned whether he had done the right thing. He did what Sam had asked him to do, but now, looking at the incoherent kid in front of him, he wasn't sure it was the best thing. He knew beforehand the magnitude of what he was showing Sam, how it could overwhelm him; he had just hoped that the young hunter's fragile human mind could withstand it. Showing Sam Winchester the future, the destiny he was preordained to be apart of, well, now, he decided, it may not have been his best idea to date.

"Hey," Dean yelled as he dropped the Chinese take out bags to the floor, and pushed Castiel roughly to the side. He moved abruptly around the bed in three large steps, anxious to get to Sam, to help his little brother. Sam just continued to scoot farther away, moving sideways, crab crawling across the room and away from Dean.

"Sam?" Dean whispered as his callous fingers grasped Sam firmly by both arms.

"What's the matter? Sammy?" Dean paused and stared, green eyes heavy with concern as he looked inquisitively at his little brother's pale face. _What the hell?_

The older brother's hands tightened around Sam's biceps holding his flailing sibling steady as he whipped his head around to glare angrily over at Castiel.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

Castiel shook his head slightly, sad eyes' staring at Sam's shuddering form.

"I did what he asked me to, what I had to do." The angel whispered quietly, "he had to see, Dean, it was the only way to stop him."

Dean loosed his grip on his brother, Castiel's words stunning him momentary.

He watched blankly as Sam moved frenetically down the wall, fraught to escape from whatever was playing over and over in his head. He stared in stunned silence as Sam pushed wildly, eyes darting incomprehensibly around the room. He could tell that Sam wasn't seeing him; his little brother's eyes blown, pupils dilated, showing very little hazel.

Fear immediately gripped the older brother's chest and he pondered the magnitude of Castiel's words, of what his baby brother may have really seen.

In what seemed like a lifetime, but was actually only a few seconds, Sam hit a corner and there was nowhere else for him to go, then, his long fingers came up and grabbed uselessly at his own hair, tearing at it, tugging and pulling. His long fingers gouged at his eyes, scratching and clawing at his face with fierce deliberate strokes. Then, his head flung backward and banged roughly against the wall with a loud resounding thud.

The noise sprang Dean into action. _Sam's hurting himself._ A large wave of anger bubbled in his chest, and he stumbled forward to Sam's side. His urge to be the big brother overtook the anger and the disapproval he may be experiencing at the moment.

"Hey," He kneeled down quickly beside Sam, pulling his brother's hands hastily away from his face, fighting with him to stop the fanatical movement. "Hey, hey, hey, stop it, Sam;" he yelled loudly, "Sammy…."

But Sam didn't seem to hear him, caught up in his own little world as he fought against Dean's grasp and the nightmare that Castiel had revealed to him. The younger hunger babbled something about demons, and death, and evil as he thrashed against his brother.

Dean glared at Castiel as he pulled his gangly limbed sibling up against him, his chin resting firmly against the top of the matted, sweaty hair. He moved one arm to wrap firmly around his flailing brother, pulling both Sam's arms tightly against his chest to stop their frantic motion. His other hand reached firmly against the back of the Sam's neck and held him steady, pushing Sam's face against his own chest. Tears welled into his eyes as he pleaded for Sam to stop.

"Please Sammy, calm down."

He could feel the tenseness of Sam's muscles as he continued to squirm against him, as he fought against the horrors in his mind. He listened as Sam whimpered and moaned, and made feral little hissing noises as he strained to pull oxygen into his deprived lungs.

"Easy, Sammy….I got'cha….Sh…I got'cha."

Sam shuddered beneath him. "He's in shock, what the hell…freak'n angels…" Dean hissed angrily. He nodded toward the bed. "Give me that damn bedspread," his emerald green eyes daring Castiel to defy.

The angel moved quickly to reach the tattered blanket on the end of the motel bed and draped it silently across Sam's shaking shoulders.

"Get out," Dean muttered.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I had to do it, Sam had to know that finding Lilith would break the last seal, he had to see it, and he had to be stopped. This….this was the only way."

Dean just glared at the angel, and then glanced back down at Sam. He held his brother tightly in a hug, one that they had not experienced in a long time, since before he went to hell, since Sam had died in Cold Oak. He felt Sam swaying slightly beneath his arms, a light rocking motion that Dean remembered from their youth. He remembered when a tiny Sam would climb up in his lap, tears welling in his little eyes, needing Dean to make it all better. Dean remembered and he responded, comforting his incoherent little brother, fingers tugging through the sweaty chestnut hair. He unconsciously hummed, and rocked. "Easy, Sammy….it's okay…you're okay. It's not happening….shhhhhh, it was just a nightmare…it's not happening, kiddo."

He didn't know how long he sat like that, holding onto his little brother, but finally, he pulled his deep green eyes upward to look at Castiel, to implore him to make this all go away, to make Sammy be okay, but the angel was no longer in the room.

_**A/N- Okay, thanks for reading- I was doing this as a one shot, but then decided it might need a little more time than that, so there will be more to come.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Brink of Madness**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**  
Chapter Two**

**Still in There?**

_Earlier in the day:_

Sam glanced up from the laptop to look at his older brother; Dean lounging heavily against the headboard of the tattered twin bed, fingers gripped tightly to the remote control. His older brother was dozing in a light slumber as I Love Lucy reruns played on the muted television. Sam sighed quietly to himself, wishing he could just go back in time and make their life not so complicated. Why did they have to deal with evil, with demons, the apocalypse, why them, what did they ever do to deserve this? It wasn't fair.

The young hunter brought his fingers up to scrub across his tired eyelids. He had been scouring the internet for the last three hours hoping to find them a new hunt, something to occupy their minds, keep them focused on saving people and not on each other, or the lies that sat between them like large rocks that couldn't be pushed aside. He sighed heavily, Dean sure looked worn down, exhausted, and Sam knew that his memories from hell were haunting him, overwhelming him, keeping him up at night, causing him to question his life.

The young hunter pulled his long fingers though his shaggy hair, wishing that he had his big brother back, wishing for his big brother. He was weary too, he didn't want to be the strong one anymore, it was exhausting. He remembered when that was Dean job, he hadn't forgotten the way that felt, just pushed it to the back of his mind. He longed for Dean to look out for him, take care of him, and make it all better. It made him sad to think about, and he blinked back the tears that welled momentarily to his eyelids. There were too many angry words between them now, too many lies. The sirens spell had finished off what Sam himself had started. It had done a lot of collateral damage, damage Sam wasn't sure they could ever recover from. The lies, the angry words, they echoed through his skull for the millionth time, he could hear them over and over, and he grimaced as they reverberated in his head.

Although he regretted his words, hated what he had said, he knew now that he meant them, that Dean was not up for the challenge, that he would have to kill the evil bitch that had sent his brother down to hell. He would not let Dean's fears rule them both. He would help his brother, if it was the last thing he ever did.

A small smile curled to rest on Sam's lips as memories of a lifetime with Dean bubbled to the surface. Dean, the one who had raised him, the one who had taken care of him, had always been there for him. Dean, the one who went to hell for him, for forty years, and now, well, it was his turn, his job, and he would do whatever was necessary to protect his older brother.

"You hungry?" a tired voice pulled Sam from his mulling and he glanced up through his too long brown bangs to see the hazy green eyes blinking over at him.

"Not really." Sam offered up quietly as he looked intently at the laptop screen, hoping Dean didn't see his slightly red rimmed lids.

Dean's legs flung to the floor, his boots thudding loudly against the dirty pile carpet. "Hell, Sam, you got to be hungry. When did we eat last, like yesterday morning?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, face never pulling up from the laptop screen. _He wished Dean would call him Sammy…he missed that._

Dean eyed his little brother curiously, sighed loudly, and rolled his eyes.

Sam's eyes flickered up slightly, watching his older brother over the top of the computer screen, hazels still discretely hidden by his chestnut hair.

Dean finally flung the remote to rest on the nightstand and reached for his coat.

"Want Chinese?" _Please, Sammy just look at me, for God's sake, I hate this._

Sam grinned slightly as his older brother pulled on his jacket and tugged the car keys from the worn out leather pocket. _Dean always brought Chinese when he though Sammy needed cheering up - Maybe his big brother was still in there somewhere? _

"Okay." Sam whispered, his eyes staying focused on the computer screen, as he heard his brother shuffle lightly toward the door.

"Chinese it is." Dean sighed, he glanced over at Sam one last time before he yanked open the doorway. _Obviously, Sammy was lost in the computer. _

Momentarily, Sam heard the motel door slam abruptly shut and he looked up, fingers swiping away the wayward tears.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Castiel knew he had to talk with Sam, his father had told him so. The kid was going down the wrong path and he had to stop him, keep him from going after Lilith and breaking the sixty-sixth seal. He had tried the quiet way, hoping Dean could take care of it, but that hadn't worked yet. Time was running out, and he had to do something. He knew Dean was not at the motel, one of the perks of being the guy's guardian angel. _It was now or never._

Sam jumped unconsciously, a warm glow running quickly through him as Castiel suddenly appeared. He raised his head to look intently at the face of the angel.

"Jesus…Don't you ever knock?" Sam's wide eyes fell to the trench coat and the quiet face of Castiel.

Castiel grinned, "Not my style."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean's not here." He said abruptly as he slammed the laptop shut and looked heatedly at Castiel.

"I know." The angel said, "I came to talk to you."

Sam scooted the laptop across the table, and then leaned back in the chair, face a mass of confusion and doubt as he stared at 'Dean's angel'. _What the hell does he want?_

"What do we have to talk about? The fact you pulled Dean from hell only to let him suffer here on earth? The fact you never intercede on anything, just give him half ass information and expect him to save the world? Huh, is that what we need to talk about?"

Sam's hazel eyes were bright with rage, body trembling lightly from his fury at the angel. _What the hell is the point of an angel, if he doesn't help anyone? _

"I am here to help." Castiel said softly. "Dean is chosen, and in time he will understand his mission."

Sam pushed angrily to stand up and shuffled past the angel to the twin bed, he plopped down harshly, an intense glare setting on his face. "Understand his mission? You have got to be kidding me. You just want to serve my brother up on a platter to Lilith, well; I'm not letting you do that."

"Sam, that's not so…"

"Yeah, sure buddy, whatever you say." Sam whispered heatedly.

Castiel tugged the chair Sam had vacated around and straddled it, arms crossing the back of it, blue eyes looking intently at Sam. "Sam, if you don't stop what you're doing…"

"What am I doing?" Sam looked doubtfully at Castiel. "Saving people, saving Dean."

"Sam, I know you want to save people, I know that your intentions are good, but the path you seek, well, it is not the righteous one."

Sam's face fell in shock.

The angel continued, "Do you really think Ruby is your friend? I think not, she is after one thing, and one thing only, to bring about the rise of Lucifer. If you kill Lilith, like Ruby has instructed, then you are breaking the last seal and bringing about the apocalypse."

"I don't…don't believe you…you're lying" Sam stuttered, "I just want this all to be over with, I want to kill Lilith for what she did to Dean, I won't let her have him again, Castiel, I won't."

The young hunter's hands clasp tightly into fists as he looked forlornly at the floorboards, tears welling up in his eyes as he fought to stay in control.

Castiel gazed sadly at the young hunter, the poor boy preordained to be a part of something totally out of his control. His heart went out to Sam, hoping he was making the right decision, that once Sam saw the future, it would change his current path. "I can show you," he whispered.

Sam's head rose from staring at the dirty floor, eyes squinting intently at the angel in front of him. "Show me?"

"Yes, Sam, I can show you the future, you're future, the one you are destined to be a part of, the one that you can still change, if you choose to."

Sam stared dumbfounded at the angel, his head slowly nodding in disbelief. "You can do that? I…I don't know, I should ask De……"

Castiel's finger paused only a moment before he touched the side of Sam's face and the youngest Winchester's body fell limply back against the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Brink of Madness**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**  
Chapter Three**

**The End of the World as we know it**

The sky was a dark smoggy cloud sagging heavily in the air, the earth was cracked and dry, and the heat, it was stifling as Sam blinked his heavy eyes open sluggishly to gaze around the area. His head was swimming and he felt dizzy and slightly sick to his stomach. He pushed to set up, and sucked in a gasp of the thick air. He attempted to collect his scattered thoughts. _Where am I? _

He was sitting on the ground; his long legs sprawled out in front of him, his large hands gripping tightly to the dirt beneath him. _ How did I get here?_ He couldn't seem to breathe, the air heavy and stale. He blinked and squint his eyes straining to look around him, but there was nothing to see, nothing but humid, barren desert, hills with no trees, and the dark red hazy sky. The heat was stifling, and perspiration immediately beaded up on every part of his lean, muscular body.

He pushed himself to stand, long legs swaying with the action. He brought his hand up to press against the side of his head, pushing back his sweat soaked bangs from his burning eyes. _Why am I so dizzy?_ He pulled in another gulp of the hot acidic air and stared at the barren wasteland. His chest tightened and fear suddenly overwhelmed him. He fought to pull in oxygen as he staggered visibly on his feet. _ Something was wrong? Where was Dean?_

An awful noise shattered the silence, a low sound humming in his ear. He tilted his head to the side to listen intently. _Was that moaning? Was someone hurt…Dean? _ The adrenaline pumped immediately to his limbs and he stumbled forward, over the small rise of dirt, thinking of only one thing, to get to his big brother. It was then that he saw it, and he gasped, expelling the hot air his lungs had contained. Millions of wild gaping eyes, thousands of fear filled faces staring up at nothing, bodies writhing and moaning, screaming and crying as they languished on the sodden earth.

Sam wheezed in the heavy air, his body shaking uncontrollably. _ What the hell?_ And then he remembered. _Castiel said he would show me….Sweet Jesus._ He stared in stunned disbelief. _ This couldn't be real? This couldn't be happening…_

The screams of pain, the blood, the devastation, it was too much and he tugged his hands up wildly to press against his ears, to stop the wailing noise. He closed his eyes and cried, his body shuddering with emotion, his heart hammering in his chest.

Suddenly, he was jerked backward when he felt long fingers grasping at both his ankles pulling him downward until he tumbled from the hillside; a mass of arms and legs grabbing and gripping at his body, pulling at his hair, tugging at his cloths.

"Sam….Sam….Sam…" the indistinct voices chanted and moaned around him.

"Stop it…" he screamed, as terror gripped him tightly. His arms flailed to get away. But he couldn't. He felt vial breaths of hot air puff against his cheeks as he looked into the black haunting eyes of faces that were disfigured, mangled. He felt fingers tearing at him, pulling at him from all directions. "No…no…stop…let me go."

"You did this… you…you are the one who reined this down upon us…you…Sam Winchester…." Voices wailed and whispered around him as blood gory finger's dragged across his skin. "You broke the last seal, you…you cleared the way for evil…we need your soul….your soul…"

"No…no…please…" Sam begged turning and twisting to escape the multitude of claws, hands, and fingers that ripped and tore at his skin.

"Sam…Sam…Sam…" the voices whispered in a frenzied roar, moans growing louder and more intense as he squirmed and twisted harder in an attempt to get away.

He looked with panic filled eyes at the beasts and creatures wailing all around him. They were all human once, but not anymore. He couldn't breathe. _Somebody help me please… _

"God, stop…stop…stop…." He cried, large tears welling in his eyes and rolling unabated down his heat flushed face as he clamored to escape, to get away, but it was no use, there was no where for him to go. _God was not saving him._

"You are the one," evil voices hissed into his ears.

"You…You…You…" Voices wailed louder around him, arms grasping and pulling, twisting and tearing.

"Please…No..."

Boney fingers without skin caressed the young man's face, poking and prodding, clawing and pulling at his flesh. Blood spurted from the wounds, as Sam screamed, and screamed, and screamed. He whimpered, pain ripping through his every nerve ending, every synapse in his brain.

"You are ours…"

"Ours…."

"Ours…."

The voices howled.

"Forever…"

"Ours…"

"Forever…"

Sam screamed. He screamed until his throat was raw, until he thought his head was going to explode. He could hear his own voice blaring in his skull; but, he couldn't stop the shrieks that tore across his lips. Warm tears rolled uncontrollably down his cheeks. _He had to get away, had to escape this nightmare._

The beasts continued their assault. Ripping him numbly apart, tearing at his soul as he felt every part of his body being torn to shreds. The pain was overwhelming, the magnitude of it all too much. Mentally, his mind began to shut down, the reality of what he had caused slowly seeping through his brain until his thoughts became blurry, disjointed, and confused.

And then suddenly, the moaning ceased, the fingers releasing their tight grip against his tattered limbs, and absolute stillness assaulted him; the sound of nothingness surrounding him.

He was afraid.

He wept and cried uncontrollably as the numbness crept against his body. The dark red blood dripped and pooled beneath him, draining incessantly from the gaping gauging wounds. The light in his eyes began to fade, his mind slowly slipping away; as one, soft whispered word ghosted lightly across his lips.

"Dean….…."

**snsnsnsnsnsnsn **

Dean had heard Sam scream his name his entire life, hell; he had caused Sam to scream his name a lot of times when they were kids. Sam had screamed in anger, in fear, or sometimes in pain, but this time, this time, it was different; Sam had never screamed his name like this before, like he was being ripped apart. It hurt Dean just to hear it. He constricted his grip around Sam's chest, holding Sam's flailing arms and tugging him tighter up against him, the kid's wayward head twisting and turning as he fought to get away.

"Easy Sammy….listen to me, it's Dean, you're okay."

Sam floundered next to his brother, wild eyes looking incoherently around, tears dribbling down his face, fear riddling his features.

And Dean just held on tighter, his own tears welling in his eyes.

"Please Stop… Sammy….please, stop." Dean's tone was pleading now.

But Sam just squirmed and whimpered.

"God….Castiel….somebody please…help him," Dean's distraught voice begged.

And the angel reappeared. Gentle blue eyes gazing down at Dean; he stooped, and lightly caressed the side of Sam's pale face, before two fingers rested against Sam's feverish forehead.

"Look at me." He commanded.

Sam's failings suddenly stopped, his blown pupils looking vacantly at Castiel.

Dean's heart thudded loudly in his chest as he felt his little brother's body go completely lax, Sam's head falling limply against his shoulder.

The angel's two fingers held fast to Sam's forehead and Dean could feel gentle warmth radiating through his baby brother. He realized the angel was doing something, and it was helping Sam.

Sam blinked sluggishly, a light sigh rolling across his opaque lips.

Dean cupped Sam's face with one hand, tucking the wayward hair beneath his own chin as he pulled his baby brother close, holding him tightly in a hug. He watched attentively as Sam's eyes slowly closed in complete exhaustion, his breath evening out in sleep.

And Castiel stood up. "He'll rest now."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Brink of Madness**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**  
Chapter Four**

**What He Needed to See**

Dean's grateful green eyes glanced up at Castiel, his callous fingers carding gently through Sam's long, sweat laden hair. He gulped down some oxygen, trying to quell his rapidly beating heart. _What the hell?_ Concern welled up in his chest as he pushed the clumps of sweaty hair away from Sam's face, peering anxiously down at his now still sibling.

"Help me get him to the bed," the older brother whispered.

Castiel nodded.

"And then," Dean said firmly, "we need to talk."

Castiel stepped forward hesitantly. _Oh Crap. _

Levering Sam's long body away from Dean's firm hold, the angel loosely gripped one limp arm over his shoulder and struggled to pull up the muscular frame that was Sam Winchester. "Damn, he's heavy."

Dean just rolled his eyes. He hoisted Sam up against him in one swift motion, and steadily moved toward the twin bed, practically dragging the angel with Sam.

Dean yanked the blanket from the other bed and cocooned his younger brother beneath it. He eased a second pillow under Sam's floundering head, propping his unconscious sibling up to ease his unsteady breaths. Once Sam was safe and secure, he ghosted his fingers through his hair and whispered soothingly, "Its okay Sammy, I'm here, you're okay."

He turned abruptly on the balls of his feet, steel eyes glaring forcefully at Castiel.

The angel heaved a shaky breath of air and took a slight step backwards. It was obvious to him, Dean was pissed.

The older brother walked toward the doorway and scooped up the now cold take out bags from the floor, tossing them angrily toward the trash can. He whipped around to stare abruptly at the angel as the items tumbled and landed in a smelly mess on the floor.

"So," Dean hissed, "What the hell did you do to my brother?"

"I showed him…what he needed to see."

Dean blinked dazedly at Castiel as he tried to make sense of his cryptic words. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "And, what was that?" he asked angrily, his stomach knotting up tightly, as he fought the urge to throw up. Although he knew the answer, he needed some type of confirmation for the thoughts that were swirling disjointedly around his head.

"The end the world, his life, if he continues down the path that he is on."

Dean stared heatedly at the angel. He clawed his shaky hand through his short cropped hair in a swift, desperate motion. He sighed heavily as he fought the urge to beat the shit out of the man, angel or not.

"I can't believe…damn it Castiel, you should have told me first…I just…he wasn't ready to see that. I didn't want…"

Castiel frowned slightly, "I think you may be right."

"You son of a bitch…." And Dean freaked. The swift motion of his fist meeting with Castiels chin was abrupt and had the angel plummeting rapidly toward the floor.

Castiel gazed at Dean with sad eyes, fingers rubbing his now bruised jaw. "I suppose I deserved that." He muttered as he struggled to regain his footing. "For what it is worth, I regret it now."

"Oh well, thanks for that." Dean's body shook with rage for the angel. _I want to kill him, right now…._

A low murmured moan pulled both men from their heated discussion as their faces quickly turned to the bed and Sam. The kids head was lolling lightly on the pillows, eyelashes fluttering against his pale, drawn cheeks.

"Sam?"

Dean was at Sam's side in instant. "Sammy?" He said timidly.

The older brother watched his little brother's face, anxiously waiting for a response. Sam's lashes fluttered again, and Dean could see his eyes moving slightly beneath his heavy lids. He leaned forward, fingers resting on Sam's forehead, thumb rubbing a soothing circle between his eyebrows.

"Hey, wake up Sammy, its Dean, you're okay kiddo."

Dean was rewarded when glassy hazel eyes sluggishly opened for just a second, Sam staring incoherently back at him. The kid mumbled something indecipherable as his hand floundered up and reached for Dean.

The older brother gripped at Sam's shaking fingers, pulling them in, attempting to calm him down, ground him to the present.

Sam's unfocused eyes remained latched onto Dean's, pleading, painful look resting in his hazels as they slowly filled with tears.

The look made Dean physically sick, as his own memories of hell assaulted him. He pulled Sammy's quivering hand up tighter in his own, resting it against his chest, his other hand gently cupping the side of Sam's pale face.

"It's okay Sammy, its gon'na be okay," he shushed.

He watched as his little brothers fear riddled eyes stared at him for a brief moment, and then, slowly drifted closed.

-0-

If Dean Winchester could have just one thing right now, he would take away what Castiel had shown to Sam. Just from his own time in hell, he knew it was traumatizing, and he couldn't even imagine what seeing and knowing the truth had done to his baby brother. Sam who had never had a mother, Sam who had lost his girlfriend, and his father, Sam who had demon blood coursing through his veins, let's face it, the kid had always gotten the short end of the straw, and damn it, it just wasn't fair. Although, he and Sam hadn't seen eye to eye lately, he was sure his brother had genuinely thought his actions, and using his 'so called powers', was for the right reasons, to save people, to save himself, to save Dean.

The older brother shuddered and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, eyeing Sam's sleeping face with concern, he could tell his little brother was dreaming, arms moving, face turning from side to side, breathe in quick uneven pants.

A soft voice filtered across the darkening motel room, "He's gonna be fine, Dean," Castiel reassured.

Dean sighed and looked questioningly over at the angel, "So you said, but if you hadn't done this, well we wouldn't be sitting here right now worrying about it, now would we?"

According to Castiel, what Sam had seen could be too much for him, that a human mind could only handle so many traumas; but, Sam, Sam was strong, and Castiel was sure that he would pull through, it would take him a while, but he would come back to Dean.

And Dean, well, he rested all his hopes on that, banked on it, and so, he waited, and he prayed silently to a god that not so very long ago, he didn't even believe in. _Please God, bring Sammy back to me. _

-0-

Dean started awake, his tongue cringing at the taste of dead animal wallowing in his mouth. His sluggish eyelids were having trouble staying open as he looked with trepidation around the dimly lit motel room. _Shit, I feel asleep_.

It had been two days since Castiel had taken Sam on his little adventure, two days of feverish nightmares, screaming and crying; Dean having to comfort his distraught and incoherent little brother. Castiel had left some time ago, to return to whatever the hell it was that angels did all the time, and Dean had inadvertently fallen asleep, something he had sworn he was not doing until Sam had woken up.

The low whimper made the older brother sit up immediately, arms pushing against the sides of the chair, sleep filled eyes focusing on the rustling figure lying on the bed. He was immediately on his feet, and moving unsteadily to Sam's side. He leaned down to look at his little brother's pale face, and was stunned to see slightly unfocused blue-green eyes staring back up at him.

"Water," Sam's hoarse voice whispered.

There were no words to express the joy that Dean felt at that moment. Sam was coherent, and talking, this was a definite move in the right direction.

The older brother grinned unconsciously, "Yeah, hang on."

Dean bounded into the tiny motel bathroom, eyes scanning the sink top for the plastic covered cup, spying it; he yanked it up, tore off the paper, and thrust it beneath the running water. He filled the glass to the brim. In two large steps he was back at his little brother's side.

He levered Sam upward, hand beneath his upper back, easing him to lean against him. Sam was like a new baby colt, all wobbly and weak with exhaustion and that immediately gave Dean some concerns. He eyed his sibling despairingly as he rested his hand behind Sam's unsteady neck and pulled the cup against his lips. His brother sipped eagerly, and then began to gulp the lukewarm substance as his shaky hands flailed upward to grasp uncoordinatedly at the cup.

"Easy there bro, not too much," and Dean pulled the glass away.

Sam blinked owlishly at him, "No, I need…I want…me…I…saw…" Sam's voice trailed off as tears once again filled his hazel eyes. "Dean?" he slumped dejectedly back against Dean's arm, his head falling into his older brothers shoulder blade.

Dean dropped the cup to the floor, the water running and soaking immediately into the carpet as he felt his little brother's body heaving in uncontrollable sobs against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sam, and let him cry. His own tears ran heatedly down his face as the horrors of his own time in hell assaulted him. _God, he hadn't wanted this for Sam. _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Brink of Madness**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**  
Chapter Five**

**Make Everything Okay**

Dean looked attentively at his little brother, noticing that his body was physically trembling uncontrollably as if an electrical current was flowing through his veins. He felt Sam pull slightly away as if he were attempting to regain some control, focus on the here and now.

"Sam?"

"Dean?" Sam whispered sluggishly as his shaky hand rubbed unconsciously at his damp eyes, the tears diminishing as he looked dazedly around the room.

Dean moved one hand to tug Sam's face up to look at him. "Yeah, Sammy, I'm right here, not going anywhere…"

"I saw…was that…did you see…" Sam frowned. Confused words tumbled across his lips as his eyes widened and he stared at Dean with the fearful face of a five year old.

The older brother pulled him close again and simply held on tighter.

Sam shuddered.

"What Sammy, what did you see?" Dean voice was gentle and heavy with concern.

"I…I...saw," and Sam paused to drag in an unsteady breath, renewed tears brimming in his bloodshot eyes and dribbling slowly down his face.

Dean felt the shudder as it raced through Sam's lax limbs, his brother's head rolling to lie against the crook of his neck, dampness oozing in against his own flimsy shirt as the younger man succumbed to his grief and cried.

"Whoa…come here, its okay Sammy, we don't have to talk 'bout it right now." Dean shushed next to Sam's ear. He wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder, helping him to straighten up and lean back against him.

The dark brown head bobbled slightly beneath Dean's chin, the older brother's hand tugging gently through the long, disheveled hair. Finally his fingers settled on the back of Sam's neck, curling into a firm squeeze, he held on firmly.

"Its gon'na be okay Sammy, just fine…you're here with me kiddo, you'll see…"

Sam hiccupped in air as he began to rock slowly back and forth against his brother's side, and Dean allowed it, accepted it, and continued to hold on in an unrelenting hug.

-0-

Dean didn't know how long he sat in the silent motel room holding his inconsolable little brother. He just knew he suddenly felt needed, wanted, and in control, and it felt good, it felt right. It was something he hadn't felt since he came back from hell, and for a long moment, time just stood still, and it was like it used to be, big brother comforting little brother, making everything okay.

Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, Sam fell asleep; breathe evening out as his body fell lax against Dean in exhaustion. Dean had yet to hear what Sam had seen, his little brother far too distraught to even articulate his thoughts into words. What had Castiel shown him, Dean wasn't sure he wanted or needed to know? He was still struggling with his own time in hell, his on thoughts and fears, as far as he was concerned, Sam never had to talk about it, only needed to come back from it.

He brushed the long bangs off his sibling's forehead as he leaned him down against the bed. He tucked the blankets up and patted them securely around the sleeping Sam. He eyed the opposite bed with trepidation, considering his options. He remembered a time, not so very long ago, when he wouldn't have hesitated to sleep next to Sam, hell, he had done it their entire childhood, offering Sam solace from his nightmares, and making him feel safe. He wasn't sure now thought, what should he do? Should he lie down next to Sam or leave the kid alone? His Sammy had always looked to him for support, for guidance, this Sam guy; well he was a totally different story.

Dean exhaled noiselessly. Decision made, the older Winchester sighed and eased quietly down next to Sam on the double bed. He was just falling asleep when he felt his little brothers long limbs curl in toward his side; was Sam nuzzling up against him? He smiled and dozed off, one thought running swiftly through his head… _Maybe his Sammy was still in there somewhere. _

-0-

Sam sat bolt upright in bed, wild eyes darting around the dimly lit motel room, sweat matted hair sticking to his face. His heart was thudding loudly in his ears as he gasped for air in large unsteady gulps. His thoughts were racing as his mind replayed the nightmare that Castiel had shown him over and over and over. _The apocalypse, the end, his death…Oh God, oh God, oh God…what had he done?_ Suddenly, he couldn't breath.

Dean's eyes blinked abruptly open. _What the hell? Something wasn't right. _ Slowly his sleep idled brain comprehended what was going on, Sam was wheezing loudly next to him, long arms flailing around as he fought to get out of the bed. _Shit…_

Startled, but instantly awake, Dean grabbed at his incoherent little brother, "Breathe Sam….don't do this, breathe."

Sam flinched away, but Dean didn't let him get too far, his fingers gripping Sam by the arms, as the younger brother tumbled unceremoniously off the side of the bed and landed in a mass of limbs and blankets on the floor.

Sam was struggling to breathe, and his eyes were blinking sluggishly, glazed and aimed at nothing. Momentarily his flailing stopped and he tilted his head to the side to look up at Dean's concerned fear filled face. _Dean?_

Dean moved off the bed to crouch down next to Sam. His strong hand gripped his shivering brother by the arm, his pliant fingers rubbing gentle circles between Sam's shoulder blades, his soft voice cooing in his brother's ear.

"Easy, easy, you're safe…Sam….hey c'mon, its okay, its gon'na be okay, just breathe with me…slow, that's it."

Dean frowned, a tight knot forming in his chest. He wasn't so sure that his little brother was coming back from this or not. He wanted to tell Sam that everything would be okay, that he would make it all better, but he wasn't really sure of that fact, and he didn't want to lie, so he just held on tighter.

"De…Dean?" Sam finally whimpered in a tiny voice. "What…why?" he gasped, barely getting air between his lethargic words. He rolled his head toward Dean, blinking slowly, attempting to focus in on his brother's face. It was obvious he was trying to clear his thoughts, center in on his surroundings. A soft groan eased across his lips as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Dean's chest.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean queried in a low voice.

"S...sick," Sam wheezed. _God the room is spinning._

Dean's brows furrowed in concern as he looked attentively at his little brother, "You aren't gon'na hurl, are you?" He asked with apprehension as he pushed Sam back from him slightly, curious green eyes looking at the kid's pale face. _Please don't throw up on me…_

Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes clearing considerably, as a large dopey grin slowly curled up on his lips. "Nah," he whispered softly. The youngest Winchester nuzzled down against Dean, burying his face against the crook of his brother's neck. His body was way too tired to move or pull away. _It would be okay, Dean had said so…_

Dean relaxed considerably realizing Sam was more coherent and seem to be coming back around.

"Come on; let's get you off the floor."

With a little effort, Dean eased Sam back up on the bed. His own body rested against the headboard as Sam slumped tiredly against his side. His fingers ghosted through Sam's chestnut hair, as they both slowly relaxed, Sam drifting off to sleep.

Dean sighed, it had been two long days, but Sam was going to be okay, he was going to make sure of that – it was time for him to step up, to be Sam's big brother once again. God had a plan, and he and Sam were obviously supposed to be a big part of it. He smiled, he was sure he was up to the challenge; after all, it had always been his job to take care of Sammy, to make everything okay.

**THE END!**

_**Okay, this was a 3 tissue alert story. Sappy ending, I know, but what can I say. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best. Denise**_


End file.
